What a Difference a Day Makes
by watermarkit
Summary: Sesshomaru turns a seemingly normal day into something special for his Kagome. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Morning

Kagome stretched as she woke up to her bed. Or rather a bed. Slowly realizing that the sheets covering her were not of the pink variety, she jolted straight out of the bed onto the floor. It was sunrise, and the room, now determined to be of the male species, was lighting up brilliantly. What was not so brilliant was the fact that she was half naked, with the sound of the shower running from the door she was across from. Dashing to the window, she peeked out the window to see her car parked across the street.

"Dammit where's my purse? And my keys ohmygod my keys!" She searched frantically.

The click of the bathroom door stopped her dead. Slowly turning around she was relieved that the door had just opened by itself. The door probably wasn't closed properly. Or did he do that on purpose?

"No time to think now- you have to get out of here NOW!" Dressing while searching for her keys she passed the bathroom door again.

"Why is my purse…." on the counter by the sink. Right next to the shower. WHY is her purse next to the shower?!

"Great…." as she peeked her head in the bathroom. Grabbing her purse would mean she would be seen by said person in the shower. Unless he had his eyes closed. Duh. Alright just reach for your purse, Kagome. Its just an stone's throw away. Reach... REEEACH..

"YES!" as she claimed her prize.

"Kagome what are you doing?"

"Dammit Sesshomaru!" she said as she slipped and dropped the contents of her purse all over the floor, " You know I'm not supposed to be here!" she whispered furiously.

"If by 'here' you mean in my bathroom while I'm showering, you know that's not entirely true." he said, smirking as he grabbed a nearby towel.

"My mother is going to kill me!"

"No she isn't," said Sesshomaru while stepping out of the shower, "Just tell her you were at Sango's again."

"Do you know how many times I've used Sango as an excuse?" she said from the floor grabbing the last of her dropped belongings, "And I can't keep doing that to her, you know how much my mom loves Sango."

"Yes, I do know. You mother often says how Sango is like a second daughter to her. She certainly helps with putting some sense into your younger brother." as he kissed her forehead, "And it -is- five in the morning by the way. I don't know why you're in such a rush."

Kagome huffed and looked up at him with the intention of giving a death glare but immediately blushed instead. Her view from the floor was definitely worth her now soaking wet Kirara plush keychain.

"C-cause!" She said defiantly and struggled to stand up.

"Because?"

"Because...I need to pee. Get out." and promptly pushed Sesshomaru into the bedroom and closed the door.

Sesshomaru blinked the door and sighed, "Of course you do." Towelling his hair, he went to the windows and peeked through the sheer curtains. The frigid winter windows fogged up from his freshly showered body. He was always a morning person, despite being a night owl as well. Sleeping in general just wasn't worthwhile for him, at least it wasn't until recently. Sleeping with Kagome - actual sleeping- is the pure restful bliss that he had never experienced before. What went on -before- the 'actual sleeping', well….

"Maru I can't find my keys." came the call through the door after a flush was heard and the sink was turned off.

"They're probably in the kitchen." said Sesshomaru, turning from the window and locating some boxers, "Are you hungry at all?" She's always hungry.

"Yes." she replied.

"There's waffle batter in the fridge if you want."

Kagome emerged through the door asking, "Peanut butter too?"

"Yes peanut butter too."

"Yay!" as she skipped to him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

"You didn't get chunky peanut butter, did you?" she asked with a pout and their noses touching.

"No I didn't. I also have Nutella." as he wrapped his arms around her.

She grinned and pecked him on the lips, "I love you."

"I love you too, Kagome" Sesshomaru said with a warm smile, "with all my heart."

"Mm.." came her response as she nuzzled his bare neck and sighed contently. She yawned and asked, "Why did you get up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep." he stated as he made a grab for his shirt.

Clinging to him, she whined, "Mm..we can try again..." and pulled their embrace towards the bed.

"Try like we did last night?" he looked her seriously in the eyes. She woke up fully and blushed. He cracked a grin.

"Maybe..." Kagome said in all seriousness then ducked her head into his chest, embarrassed, "Mou…."

Gently he nudged her with a kiss to lie on the bed then proceeded to take off her mismatched socks. Giggling, she went under the covers and patted the spot next to her. Climbing in next to her, she said, "I'll call mom at 9:00 when she's awake."

"Good." he replied, and kissed her full on the lips. Mornings are definitely worth waking up for.


	2. Breakfast

Chapter 2: Breakfast

"You do realize you could just make a ton of waffles and freeze them?" said Kagome with her mouth full, "I mean all you'd have to do is keep them in plastic bags or something then toast them whenever." She slathered more peanut butter and syrup on her last bite.

Sesshomaru turned to face her from the screaming waffle iron, "Would -you- like to make a ton of waffles and freeze them?" his ears pressing against his skull from the annoyance of the automated waffle iron. It did have its uses, and he did prefer waffles over pancakes. Though why Kagome had insisted on a qwerty keyboard waffle iron* was beyond him. At least it was better than the hello kitty toaster. How he despised that contraption.

"I'm just saying it helps you write all-nighter-essays better."

He gave her a look. She flashed him a giant grin at the corniness of it all.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Did you want any more?" as he finished pouring the last of the batter into the iron.

"I'll have what you don't want." She got up with her plate and stood beside him. She placed her fork in her mouth and watched for the keyboard to scream again. She loved teasing him. The ONLY reason she did it was to get a reaction from him. She knew him too well.

"Wait wait I want to do something!" she said as the keyboard screamed its readiness. She pushed herself under his arm to access the iron. Getting out of the way he stood behind her and watched from over her shoulder. Placing a small kiss on her exposed neck he asked, "What are you doing?"

"Why do you always ask me that?" she replied with her fork still in her mouth. Using chopsticks and his fork she separated all the letters of the waffle on his plate. "Daw we lost the zed" as she tore the 'Z' in half.

"Zee. As in Zebra." He corrected her.

"Zed. As in Zedbra." She said with the fork still in her mouth.

He nuzzled her. "Quack." he replied.

She giggled then gasped at the thought, "You could TOTALLY play scrabble with these!"

"Are you even hungry any more or are you just playing with your food?"

She stabbed the space bar with her fork and shoved it in her mouth.

"I take that as still hungry?"

"Mhm." with her mouth full. "Mmm waffles." she said as she watched Sesshomaru rearrange her letters.

With his arms around her, he pushed aside unwanted waffle bits to the side of the plate. She stole the 'Enter' key in the process and munched on that. He kissed her bare shoulder as he finished his message.

She smiled, "I love you too." and turned to kiss him on the cheek. She met his lips instead as he deepened the kiss. Making sure her fork was somewhere on the counter and not the floor, she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands played at the curves of her hips and the small of her back. She ran her hands through his hair finding his ears and rubbed them. He growled in response and pressed her against the counter, then slowed their kiss down to small nibbles. She relaxed and ran her hands down his neck.

"Mmm waffles." he said as their kiss broke with a grin.

Kagome stared up at him lovingly and nuzzled his cheek with her own. But then her attention turned to his right ear.

"You have fluff…" she trailed off as she tried to pick off the miniature dust bunny from the tip of his ear.

He frowned, and warned, "Kagome…"

"Don't move." she said in a strained voice.

Growling, he waited patiently, or tried to at least. His miko could never fully understand his inu anatomy. His ears twitched as she went on her tip toes to get a better view. In the process however, her hips pressed harder against his and he nearly lost control.

"Got it!" she said triumphantly, and flicked the fluff to the floor.

"You certainly do." Sesshomaru growled and bucked to emphasize his point.

Kagome squeaked, and sheepishly apologized, "Sorry…." She didn't mean to.

"Hn." Today was going to be long. "Even after five years, Kagome, you still have much to learn about the inu race."

"Well its not like anyone's written a book about it." she said plainly.

"My mother has." He responded, "Or rather, Inuyasha's mother has." He broke their embrace and tended to the dishes.

Kagome's expression was priceless. "Really?! I knew she was an doctor in her time but…."

"Inuyasha has a copy. I'll ask him to lend it to you."

"Psh. Like I really need it." Kagome scoffed.

Sesshomaru gave her a look, then grabbed her wrists, placing one hand on his ear, and the other on his crotch.

"Clearly, you have no idea."

Kagome blushed thoroughly.

A/N:

*readers, I present to you the QWERTY waffle iron: www. /2010/11/30/10-creative-waffle-irons/


	3. Coffee Break

Chapter 3: Coffee Break

"Did you need anything else?" Kagome asked as she grabbed her coat and keys.

"Not that I can think of. Don't forget to drop by Inuyasha's. Kikyo said she might need your expertise with choosing colours for the baby's bedroom." Said Sesshomaru as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Drive safe."

"I will. Love you. I'll see you after?" she asked while still glued to his side.

"I have paperwork so I'll be here." Sesshomaru leaned against the doorframe. Kagome continued to hug him. "Kagome you have to go. Inuyasha's expecting you."

Nuzzling his side, she mumbled, "But you smell good." and leaned up for a kiss. He embraced her closer and then nuzzled her neck.

"I'm sorry I can't come with you but you know I have a deadline Monday. And you know how Inuyasha is."

"I know," she sighed and put her coat on, "I don't get why you don't sort things out."

He shrugged, "We've agreed to be content with our differences."

Sighing again, "Okay…" then declares, "Alright then I'm off!" and pecked him on the cheek.

"Bye." Sesshomaru smiled.

Kagome headed to the elevator as he closed the door to his apartment. Getting off at the fifth floor from the eleventh, she made her way down the hall. She came to door 508N and knocked lightly.

"Oh hey, Kagome," as the door opened, "Sango's still sleeping."

"Hey Miroku," as she stepped in an took off her shoes and coat. "Is she feeling better?"

"Yeah she just had a fever last night. Her brother's at a band retreat with his school."

"Right, I remember her mentioning something." as Kagome sat across Miroku in the living room. After a pause, "If my mother calls just say I spent the night again."

"I'll let her know you tried your best to cure Sango with chicken soup." Miroku smirked, "Don't worry I got you covered. Though, I really shouldn't be here either." He winked at her as he got up to get a cup of coffee. "So what brings you here so early?"

"I'm supposed to go over to Inuyasha's later and pick up a book." Kagome sulked.

"You mean the 'Inu Race' book?" He grinned.

"Wha- How did you-? Gah! History buff…" she mumbled as she accepted a mug of coffee he brought over to her.

"No, actually I came across it when I helped Inuyasha and Kikyo move into their new place. I knew his mother was a physician back in her day and she did publish a few books later in life." He recalled while settling on the adjacent couch, "It was quite…interesting."

Kagome's eyes widened, "You READ it?!"

"Only the part about bitches," He smirked proudly at the pun.

"Of course you would." She narrowed her eyes at him and took a sip of her coffee. "You never change."

"Hey, to my defense -" he took a pause, "Sango still loves me."

"Psh, uh-huh." Kagome rolled her eyes with her sarcasm. Thinking of her best childhood friend, she smiled warmly. "You know she loves you to death."

"I know." He said softly.

Silent thoughts filled a brief moment.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me." He said as he glanced up at her. Her reaction said it all, "You can't tell her!" He said panicked, "you CAN'T ruin this for me!"

"No no I won't! I swear!" she said beaming.

"That's what you said when I wanted to surprise her on her birthday!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Hey that was NOT my fault, that was…Kohaku's." It really was her fault, but Kohaku wasn't supposed to say anything! Little brothers….

"Just please don't say anything." He pleaded.

"I won't I won't." She paused and asked, "Can I tell Sesshomaru?"

"He knows already."

"He does?" she was surprised. She didn't know he and Sesshomaru were close.

"He helped me pick out a ring. Something about a family friend who owns a jewellery store?"

"Oh…right... Does Inuyasha know?"

"There is no way in hell I'd tell Inuyasha. He's worse than Kohaku." Miroku groaned. "Anyways, what time are you meeting him?"

Kagome checked her watch, "Oh I should head soon." and got up from the couch. "Thanks for the coffee."

"No problem, you look a little tired." Miroku's smirk returned. "You should try resting at home once in a while. I hear Sesshomaru's fairly…well…I'm sure you know."

Kagome blushed and glared at him at the same time. "Jerk." Putting her shoes on as Miroku opened the door, she said, "Let Sango know I dropped by. Tell her to feel better."

"Yeah, I'll let her know. See you later Kagome." He smiled a farewell.

"See ya." Kagome waved, then headed again to the elevator. Her best friends were getting married! She grinned at the idea. It was about time they did.


	4. Lunch

Chapter 4: Lunch

Kagome pulled up to the driveway of Inuyasha's house just as it began to snow. By the look of things it could be a nasty storm. Locking the door with an obnoxious beep that scared her every time, she sighed and brought herself to Inuyasha's patio. Christmas lights were already up, and Kagome smiled as she remembered first meeting Inuyasha. When she was seven, she had gone to call Kikyo inside for hot chocolate when she saw that Inuyasha, the neighbour boy, had gotten himself tangled in a line of lights and Kikyo had him pinned to a tree with a fistful of mistletoe held above their heads. Cousin Kikyo always had her eyes on Inuyasha. And she always got her way.

An argument could be heard beyond the front door. Kagome was about to press the doorbell when Inuyasha yanked the door open. When he saw her, he hollered, "It's Kagome! Who - else- are you expecting?!" gave her a look, then ushered her in.

"Our daughter to be born!" Kikyo yelled back before she got to the door. "Kagome! I'm so glad you're here!" she exclaimed, then in a quieter voice, "Did Sesshomaru come?"

She hugged her cousin, or tried to around her future niece, then replied, "Not this time, he has paperwork to do so…"

"Good!" Kikyo gushed, with a gleam in her eyes. "You know all this would be much harder with him around."

"Feh." Inuyasha huffed. He received a glare from Kikyo and quickly flattened his ears.

"Dear, I think the laundry's done." said Kikyo sweetly, and flashed him a smile.

Glaring back and huffing again, he took Kagome's coat to hang in the front closet. "Everything's set up in the kitchen," he sighed, then with even less enthusiasm, "come get me when you're ready."

"Everything…?" Kagome looked over at Kikyo. The continuous twinkle in her eyes was starting to become suspicious.

"Let me show you!" Kikyo took Kagome's hands and brought her to the kitchen.

Kagome arrived at what appeared to be their dining table and chairs, only they were covered with pages of Kikyo's handwriting. In the center of it all was the oh-so-famous-book.

Kikyo made a move to rid the nearest chair of papers and asked, "Did you want something to drink, Kagome?"

"I'm fine with water," as Kagome smiled unsteadily. "What's all…?" and motioned to the papers.

"Oh, just some notes." Kikyo fussed. "I just finished translating it all from the old language and did further research in how everything would apply to hanyou's." she said with the same twinkle in her eye. "Inuyasha's been…let's say 'helping'." and handed Kagome her water and grinned. Organizing all her notes into piles, she yelled in the hall, "Inuyasha get down here!"

Grumbling with his ears flattened, "I can hear just fine, you don't have to yell."

"Speaking of ears, darling, come here." Kikyo's voice sugar coated her command. "Kagome, you can have a seat, and here, you can start with this." and handed Kagome several pages titled, "Ears".

"Now I know all of that book writes about is of the inuyoukai, but the same principals apply when it comes to hanyou." Kikyo coaxed Inuyasha to sit in another chair opposite of Kagome. "There are three main parts of the ear: behind, inner, and tip."

Inuyasha's ears were still flattened against his skull, for he knew what was coming next.

"Sweetie, I need to show Kagome." Kikyo said sternly.

Still getting used to being submissive, Inuyasha slowly relaxed his ears, and quickly added, "You know, Kagome, that I'm ONLY doing this because you're going to be my sister-in-law someday."

Kagome was stunned. "What?"

Inuyasha froze, "I mean, well, you know, right?"

Kikyo stood awkwardly between them, looking at them both. "I'll just go make some tea…." and turned on her heel towards the stove.

Inuyasha hesitated, then continued, "Sesshomaru hasn't really -been- with anyone. I mean as far back as I remember, he was always alone. You were the first person he really warmed up to. Before you came around he was a pain in the ass."

"Butt!" yelled Kikyo from the stove.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. No profanities around the baby, I got it." Inuyasha called back in a tired voice.

Kagome was at a loss. She thought that Sesshomaru had been somewhat of a player before they started dating. They had officially met in their college years and seemed to hit it off as acquaintances, despite the constant whispers and rumours around the girls on campus. Granted she had seen him a couple times when she was younger. On occasion she would visit Kikyo, and Sesshomaru would be visiting his half-brother.

"But when I met Miroku, he said to watch out for him, and that too many girls were after him for his own good." Kagome recalled, "But then again it -is- Miroku we're talking about. He was always jealous of your brother."

"Yeah, that's Miroku for you. Was that before or after he met Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"Before?" Kagome asked back.

"Definitely before." as Kikyo returned with tea for her husband.

"He was probably trying to hit on you." Inuyasha stated.

"Who? Miroku or Sesshomaru?" Kagome was puzzled.

"Both, actually." Inuyasha recalled, "More so Sesshomaru."

Kagome was speechless.

"Psh, well he really had a hard time trying." Kikyo scoffed. "Kagome, the whole world knew that Sesshomaru had it bad for you. And -you- asked -him- out. Remember that?"

Kagome did. It was the most awkward asking-for-a-date moment ever. She wouldn't really call it an -accident- per se, but it wasn't exactly intentional either.

"Yes, I remember," Kagome said grouchily, "don't remind me." and blushed in embarrassment at the thought.

"Well it was cute," Kikyo stated, "from what I hear anyways." After a pause, "Anyways! Back to the ears." and grinned wildly.

Inuyasha growled. Kikyo growled back in her own way, and he huffed in defeat.

"So the first part is behind the ear. On Inuyasha it would be here," Kikyo pointed to the base of Inuyasha's perked ears. "On Sesshomaru it would be similar to our human ears, except that whole sensitive area extends to the base of the skull and along the neck." Inuyasha purred in relaxation as Kikyo proceeded to rub and scratch him in said area.

Kagome referenced the notes she was holding. Reading along as Kikyo recited, "Now you have to be careful with this area because it is a pressure point, just as humans have one right behind the jaw, so tread lightly. It helps mostly with relaxation."

"That's my favourite spot." Inuyasha mumbled as he angled his head for a better scratch. His foot started to tap on the floor, and Kikyo grabbed a couch pillow and smacked him in the face.

"Stop it." Kikyo said annoyed, and dropped the pillow into his lap. Inuyasha frowned. Kagome laughed.

"Now the second part, the inner ear, is also sensitive." Kikyo pointed. "Never touch the inner ear, Inu's sense of hearing is much more powerful than a humans, and even though healing time is quicker than humans, it still is excruciatingly painful to have scratched or injured."

"Does he have to wear the cone of shame?" Kagome joked.

"Ha ha, very funny." Inuyasha retorted and glared at Kagome. She stuck her tongue out at him.

Ignoring his comment, Kikyo continued, "The -third- part is the tip." and brushed her fingertips along it. Inuyasha started blushing and turned away from Kagome. His ears twitched in social discomfort.

"You can imagine some parallels this part may have." as she started stroking both of his ears. His face turned beet red, and he clutched the cushion in his lap and stared at the floor.

It was Kagome's turn to blush now. She watched as Kikyo let go of Inuyasha's ears. He visibly relaxed and was relieved to be saved from further humiliation; but he jumped when Kikyo lightly blew in his ear. Growling a warning he stood up with the cushion clutched to his front, gave her a glare, and stalked off down the hall, grumbling about women and their need to understand everything.

"Dear, you forgot your tea!" Kikyo called and smiled warmly at his disappearing form.

"I'll get it later!" he growled back, and promptly shut a door.

Kikyo turned to Kagome with a twinkle in her eyes, "And -that- is just about the ears. Just remember, B.I.T.; behind, inner, tip."

Kagome was still blushing at the new knowledge. What else did that book have?

"Oh look at the time," Kikyo stared at her bare wrist, "I'll give you my notes to go." and started collecting all her papers and stuffed them into a folder.

"Um.." Kagome stuttered.

"We're meeting for dinner right? On Sunday? I'll see you then." as Kikyo ushered Kagome out the door. "Study hard! I'll be asking questions later." she winked at Kagome, "Drive safe!"

Kagome stood again on the porch, unsure of what she just witnessed. Another argument was heard beyond the door, and she blushed again. She probably shouldn't stick around to hear what was going to happen next. She got in her car and tossed the folder into the back. Things were definitely going to get interesting with Sesshomaru.


End file.
